


Bad Snacks

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Food, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: "I bought snacks as well," Dean's tone made Sam worry.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 7
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Bad Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt disgusted for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

"You went for beer. How much did you buy?" Sam asked as Dean placed the bags on the table in the motel room.

"I bought snacks as well," Dean's tone made Sam worry.

"That looks like more than chips and jerky,"

"I have those and healthy options to keep you happy," Dean grinned.

"You bought marinated vegetables and olives? Dude, my bed is only a few feet from the bathroom," Sam complained as he picked up the jar of marinated asparagus. He was going to kill whoever told Dean that if he ate enough of it his urine would reek.


End file.
